Alcohol makes your choices for you
by yinyang1232
Summary: Erotic short story about Katniss and Hermione meeting in a club with all their friends and ending up doing more- written for a friend of mine.


Katniss ran into the hotel room, kissing Peeta on the lips and laughing loudly. He jumped backwards- the stench of alcohol radiating from her was powerful enough to make his eyes water.

"What the hell Katniss?!" he yelped, wiping his mouth, "how drunk are you?"

"Very." She grinned, wrenching open the minibar and grabbing a bottle of coke. Peeta was momentarily relieved, but then she pulled a bottle of vodka from her back to mix it with. She laughed at the look on his face, even she looked funny herself: her hair was mussed up like a punk's, her face covered with what looked like lipstick kisses and her low-cut, full length, scarlet ball-gown ripped all the way down the side. She somehow still looked beautiful and majestic- the fake bow and arrows slung over her shoulder and carefully applied eye-makeup with flame accents marking her out as who she was to the Capitol. But today the pair were in England, having a break from being mentors and partying. At least, Katniss was- Peeta was sitting in bed reading, drinking soft drinks from the fridge.

"Come party with the rest of us!" she begged, dropping to her knees rather clumsily, "people want to see my 'boyfriend'," she laughed again, referencing the fact that their whole relationship was a trick to get the Capitol's support.

"No," he said, dragging her into a standing position again, "You go have fun without me; I've got a migraine."

"Suit yourself," Katniss replied and, fetching her bottle of newly-mixed vodka and coke, she walked back outside to where the others were waiting. She waved the bottle happily at Johanna, who gave a whoop of delight and ran over to drink some from the bottle. Finnick gestured for them to hurry up and they stumbled after him, giggling to eachother happily. They arrived back at the club a few minutes later, smoke swirling through the air and people laughing and dancing everywhere. Haymitch led them over to a group of people about their age, introducing them as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Luna and Neville. He said he knew them through his contacts, but didn't specify who. The younger tributes were too drunk to care- they started talking and dancing with this other group like old friends. The ones called Harry, Ron and Hermione walked over to where Katniss, Johanna and Finnick were now doing jager bombs by the bar. They introduced themselves and they all got along fine.

"This is the first time Hermione's had alcohol," Ron laughed, "You're loving it, aren't you 'mione?"

"It's… amazing…" Hermione grinned, her eyes sparkling in the lights. The six of them each did a load of shots, laughing their heads off with the music pounding in their heads and smoke making their eyes sting, dancing to their favourite songs and having an awesome time. At one point, Ron and Johanna disappeared into a corner, coming back an hour later drenched in sweat with messed up hair and love bites all over their necks. Everyone burst out laughing at the sight of them, but, at this, Johanna grabbed Ron and made out with him in front of them- that rather set the tone for the rest of the night. A random girl went up to Harry and started making out with him, many, many women went up to Finnick and begged him to dance, kiss, anything really. Eventually, Ron disappeared with Johanna, Harry disappeared with the random kissing chick and Finnick disappeared with several beautiful young women all begging him to let them suck off/kiss/have sex with/dance with him, leaving Katniss and Hermione alone at the bar. They kept doing shots and talking about their respective lives, getting drunker and drunker and hotter and hotter as the club got more crowded. Katniss ripped the skirt of her dress so that it came up to above her knees and Hermione stripped off her blouse, revealing a small vest top underneath, and also took off her tights, leaving her in a red micro skirt. The two girls had been talking so long they felt like old friends, and they were ready to help each other out if anything bad happened. Unfortunately, their newly revealing outfits were attracting the wrong sort of attention: seedy-looking guys kept coming up to them and asking them if they wanted a drink. Katniss' drunken brain came up with an idea to try and make them piss off and Hermione thought it was wonderful, her also being smashed. A few minutes later, a fat, sweaty man walked up to them and offered to take them both back to his place.

"Sorry, mate," Katniss laughed, "We're not that way inclined."

"What do you mean?" The man slurred, looking at them with confusion in his little eyes. Hermione looked at him, disgusted, and decided to put their plan into action. She leaned towards Katniss and kissed her on the lips, giving the guy the finger. Katniss kissed Hermione back, enjoying the feeling. They almost stopped then, but the guy was still standing there and both girls were good kissers, so they continued, opening their mouths slightly to let their tongues in some of the time. Hermione put her hand on the back of Katniss' head and pulled her even closer, whilst Katniss did the same, her fingers sliding along Hermione's scalp and sending shivers down the girl's spine. Both girls had their eyes closed as they kissed, but if they'd cared to look, they would have seen most of the men in the club looking at them. Some were glancing at them every now and then, whilst others, like the man beside them, stared outright, in fact, a small crowd had gathered by the bar to watch the girls making out- some even taking pictures on their phones.

After a few minutes, Hermione paused the kissing for a few seconds to whisper something in Katniss' ear. The girls stood up and walked giggling out of the club hand in hand, hopping into a taxi outside. They went to Hermione's house, kissing some more in the back of the cab as well as drinking a load more vodka and coke. When they arrived, Katniss went to pay the driver, but he shook his head.

"No charge for you two girls, thanks for the entertainment," he winked at them before driving off, leaving them outside in the moonlight. Hermione opened the door and led Katniss into her large living room where they sat on the sofa and started making out again, running their hands over each other's bodies as they started to get more passionate.

"Have you done this kind of thing before?" Katniss breathed; her heart rate through the roof.

"No," Hermione giggled back, running her fingers down Katniss' spine, causing the other girl to give a soft moan, "I reckon it's quite easy though," she whispered this in Katniss' ear, her warm breath giving Katniss goosebumps. They continued to kiss, their tongues swirling in each other's mouths as their hands grew more purposeful, stroking sensitive areas like the neck, causing immense pleasure for both of them. Hermione slowly unzipped Katniss' dress, exposing her toned back, which she stroked softly. Katniss had a hand up the back of Hermione's top, rhythmically running her fingers up and down her spine whilst her other hand stroked the sensitive parts of Hermione's neck. Even though they were both utterly drunk, they knew their own bodies and therefore had a good understanding of each other's, meaning that even in their unbalanced state, they were making each other sigh and moan with delight and anticipation-this pleasure was letting them see through the veil of alcohol, so that each action, each stroke was more precise and effective than the last.

They slipped down onto the soft rug where they had more room and Katniss slipped off Hermione's top, revealing her lacy bra and her tanned shoulders. Katniss' dress was soon somewhere on the other side of the room and Hermione's skirt strewn on the sofa. Both girls lay there in their underwear, running hands down each other's sides, giving sighs of pleasure and listening to their pounding hearts in the otherwise silent house. Hermione started to stroke Katniss' thigh, their eyes locked together as they bit their lips to hold in their passion. Katniss let out a long, soft moan as Hermione's hand reached the top of her thigh, her wrist just brushing Katniss' most sensitive area. Katniss unclipped Hermione's bra and started slipping her hands underneath it. Both girls' eyelids were now fluttering in anticipation and they both needed contact.


End file.
